


Świąteczny obiad 2

by Minamoto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas With Family, Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minamoto/pseuds/Minamoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Autor: hbomb90<br/>Link: http://hbomb90.deviantart.com/gallery/26571777#/d2yv3ch<br/>Zgoda: Jest<br/>Tłumaczenie: Minamoto<br/>Beta: Toroj</p>
    </blockquote>





	Świąteczny obiad 2

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Christmas Dinner 2](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/63903) by hbomb90. 



> Autor: hbomb90  
> Link: http://hbomb90.deviantart.com/gallery/26571777#/d2yv3ch  
> Zgoda: Jest  
> Tłumaczenie: Minamoto  
> Beta: Toroj

* * *

  
  
Atmosfera była już napięta, jeszcze zanim Mycroft został odwołany, aby odebrać pilny telefon, a następnie każdy mógł usłyszeć, jak krzyczy na swego rozmówcę po kantońsku, a jego głos odbijał się echem na dębowej boazerii w korytarzu, prowadzącym do jadalni. Rodzice i tak nie byli ze sobą w dobrych stosunkach, Sherlock nie pamiętał, czy kiedykolwiek byli w jakichkolwiek. W dodatku nie było to gwałtowne i namiętne „niedogadywanie się” z rodzaju tych, które widywał przelotnie w urywkach telewizyjnych oper mydlanych.  
  
Zamiast tego był to rodzaj niedogadywania się klasy wyższej: buzująca, podświadoma uraza. Ojciec nigdy nie patrzył matce prosto w oczy, a ona zawsze wymawiała jego imię tonem, który ludzie zwykle rezerwują dla „zarazy”. Na głowie ojca nigdy nie rozbijano talerzy, a matka na oficjalnych obiadach biznesowych zawszy była nienagannie ubrana i jak najbardziej urocza. O rozwodzie nawet nie rozmawiano – byłoby to „zbyt wulgarne”. A Sherlock odliczał minuty do momentu, gdy będzie mógł uciec z powrotem do swojego pokoju i spokojnie poczytać.  
  
Jak zwykle w święta, oprócz normalnego poziomu napięcia w nuklearnej rodzinie Holmesów, obecna była także radość z obecności dodatkowych krewnych, którzy zawsze przyjeżdżali na Boże Narodzenie. Ojciec Sherlocka był najbogatszy w rodzinie, więc Holmesowie mieli największy dom, najwięcej służby, a co najważniejsze, największą piwniczkę z winami. Starsza siostra matki, ciotka Polly, i wuj Peregrine siedzieli po jednej stronie wypolerowanego na błysk stołu i patrzyli na wszystko z pogardą, jak mają w zwyczaju patrzeć pary, które nie posiadają potomstwa i ogromnych dochodów do rozdysponowania. Zostali posadzeni obok wuja Teddy’ego, brata ojca, oraz Ivanki, jego nowej dziewczyny – Rosjanki z pochodzenia. Lodowa kurtyna włosów szczupłej Ivanki spływała idealnie prosto na jej ramiona, podczas gdy stary Ted wydawał się wylewać z ubrań, mimo skrojonego na miarę garnituru Savile Row. Naprzeciwko, zaraz obok ojca zajmującego miejsce u szczytu stołu, siedziała matka Sherlocka i córki Teddy’ego z pierwszego małżeństwa z ciocią Jayne, których Teddy znów będzie żałować, po wysączeniu kilku kolejek brandy. Natalia, lat osiemnaście, siedziała pomiędzy matką Sherlocka, a swoją szesnastoletnią siostrą Sereną, którą to najzupełniej przypadkiem posadzono obok samego, także szesnastoletniego Sherlocka. Chłopak zdecydowanie wietrzył tu podstęp.  
  
Wiedział doskonale, że osiągnął wiek, w którym dziewczyny patrzą na niego i się do niego uśmiechają, a potem chichoczą z przyjaciółkami. Podejrzewał, że mogło mieć to coś wspólnego z odziedziczeniem przez niego wyglądu po matce: szczupłej, ciemnowłosej, niebieskookiej i bladoskórej. Był pewien, że nie miało to nic wspólnego z jego osobowością. Chichoty początkowo go denerwowały, bardzo nie lubił być obiektem czyichś żartów. Dlatego gdy miał trzynaście lat i odkrył, obudziwszy się pewnego ranka, że jego głos zaczyna się załamywać z powodu mutacji, przestał się odzywać aż do momentu, kiedy to cholerstwo się skończyło. Odzywał się tylko wtedy, gdy go nikt nie słyszał, sprawdzając, czy już mu przeszło. A potem przestał się martwić, kiedy ustalił związek pomiędzy chichotami, a częstotliwością, z jaką przeczesywał włosy palcami, i sprawiał, że wyglądały, jak stwierdziła matka, „bajronicznie”.  
  
Wciąż jednak nie był zainteresowany dziewczynami, zwłaszcza takimi, którym zdarzyło się być jego kuzynkami. Serena wyraźnie odziedziczyła krągłości po ojcu, a nie smukłą sylwetkę ciotki Jayne, zaś w pewnym oświetleniu wyglądała niepokojąco podobnie do Mycrofta. To było bardzo alarmujące, zwłaszcza, że cały czas się do Sherlocka uśmiechała. Nie powstrzymywała jej nawet jego nachmurzona mina. Już zaczynał się denerwować, a przecież dopiero podano gęś. Sherlock, by upewnić się, że nie nawiąże już żadnego kontaktu wzrokowego z Sereną, skupiał się na gustownych srebrach i ciemnoniebieskiej kompozycji kwiatowej, stojącej pośrodku stołu. Jego rodzice byli zdecydowanie ponad błyszczącymi, pospolitymi, domowymi ozdobami.  
  
Potem było tylko gorzej. Gęś była wysuszona, Peregrine spytał Ivankę, czy była modelką, na co ta raczej lodowato odpowiedziała, że zrobiła doktorat z chemii, a Natalie zaczęła mówić o tym, że już została przyjęta do Cambridge. I cały ten czas było słychać Mycrofta, który nadal charczał w coraz bardziej zdesperowanym chińskim. Brzmiało to jak kłopoty. Może odwołają przemówienie królowej. Miejmy nadzieję.  
  
A potem ciotka Polly, rzucając Sherlockowi wszystkowiedzący uśmiech, uczyniła uwagę na temat jego i Sereny, dając wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że się świetnie dogadują. Naprawdę próbował się powstrzymać. Naprawdę.  
  
– Ciociu Polly, my się nie _dogadujemy_ , ona robi do mnie słodkie oczy, a ja to toleruję tylko dlatego, że w święta należy udawać, że się lubi idiotów, zwłaszcza takich, z którymi jesteśmy spokrewnieni. Oczywiście, wiesz coś o tolerowaniu idiotów przez cały rok, będąc poślubioną wujowi Peregrine, który, sądząc po jego doborze koszul, najwyraźniej jest gejem, i jednocześnie będąc niezbyt mądrą, inaczej wiedziałabyś, że powinnaś nosić włosy sczesane w dół, jeśli nie chcesz by każdy wiedział, że miałaś lifting twarzy. Mimo tego sądzę, że Sereny nie można winić za bycie idiotką, wystarczy popatrzeć na jej ojca i starszą siostrę, i wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że wuj Ted rzucił sporą sumkę do kasy Uniwersytetu Cambridge, żeby się upewnić, iż jego kochana dziewczynka się tam dostanie. Raczej irytujące zdarzenie dla osoby, która naprawdę zasługiwała na to miejsce – myśl, że zostało ono zabrane przez jakąś bogatą idiotkę, która posiada osobowość i umiejętności akademickie na poziomie pustaka. A nim się na mnie wkurzysz, proszę zapamiętaj sobie, że moi rodzice nienawidzą się nawzajem, a ojciec najwyraźniej ma romans z kelnerką o imieniu Trudy, która jest blondynką i maluje paznokcie na czerwono. Och i także to, że nie musisz przyjeżdżać tu co roku.  
  
Cisza, która nastąpiła po tym monologu była absolutna. Przerwała ją dopiero Ivanka, parskając przez nos. _Ten angielskij chłopiec jest taki zabawny, no nie?_ Później razem z Sherlockiem wymknie się na papierosa na tylny taras i porozmawia o zatruciu ptomainami*. Co będzie najmilszym bożonarodzeniowym doświadczeniem, jakie Sherlock miał do tej pory.  
  
Mycroft w końcu wrócił do pokoju, z umysłem nadal nabuzowanym potencjalną „międzynarodową wpadką” z którą musiał się uporać, więc początkowo nie uderzyła go grobowa atmosfera przy stole. Dopiero gdy usiadł, zauważył, że wszyscy są zszokowani. Wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Sherlocka, który, otoczony aurą triumfu unoszącą się w powietrzu, z zadowoleniem zjadał ziemniaki.  
  
O rany...  
  
_____  
* Ptomainy - inaczej trupie jady.  
  


* * *


End file.
